detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Tazelwurm (species)
is the article about the species, you may be looking for the [[The Red Tazelwurm|character also known by that name]] The Tatzelwurms (pronounced Tuh-zel-worms) are mythological ancient species of lizard-like creatures. In the universe of Detentionaire, Tatzelwurms are real creatures that has been existing for hundreds of years as they lived the same time as dinosaurs. Cryptozoology In the study of cryptozoology tatzelwurms are said to live in several countries throughout Europe including Austria, Bavaria, Italy and Swiss Alps. The tatzelwurm is known by many names including, but not limited to, Praatzelwurm, Stollenwurm, Lindwurm, Springwurm and the Alpine Dragon. While many believe that the Tatzelwurm is a hoax, some pieces of evidence we have today have left scientists baffled. Expeditions have been sent into the alphine regions to discover said beast, but like many cryptids (such as the Lochness Monster, Sasquatch, the Yeti, and the Kongamato) most scientists believe that the tatzelwurm is actually a creature of legends. History In-universe History Prior the series Tazelwurms have been around since prehistoric times and are said to be the protectors of sacred spots. They seem to have been plentiful and have inhabited Canada, (Disco History Times), Korea (The Tag Along), China, Greece and Egypt (Outcast Times at A Nigma High). As time went on, however, it seemed that the Tazelwurms had become an endangered species. At one point of time, two Tatzelwurms (the Red one and the blue one) opened and closed the pyramid without waking up His Eminence's species sealed there. The creatures made an agreement of when to "truly open the pyramid" again. ("Date with Destiny") Prior to the founding of A Nigma High, Alexander Nigma befriended the Red Tazelwurm, and it became the school mascot. When Nigma passed away, the Red tazelwurm appeared hard to control, but was still considered to be safe enough to keep as a school mascot, despite the fear that it induces in the student body. Most students were unaware of there being other tazelwurms other than the school's mascot. On the contrary, the mascot is stated to be a particularly rare kind of tazelwurms, the red ones. Lee Ping also speculates that the blue Tazelwurms were "once good", after finding a file labelled "Tazelwurm Reprogramming", which also gave details of their conversion into cyborgs. Season One The most prominent Tazelwurm in the series is A Nigma High's very own mascot, a rare Red Tazelwurm. Despite its reputation as a fearsome beast, it is in fact progressively shown to be highly intelligent, human level or above, and has proven itself an invaluable ally to Lee Ping and his investigation to clear his name. Underneath the Green Apple Splat Factory were at least two blue robotic (or cyborg) Tazelwurms that were apparently guarding the lab underneath the Factory. How long they were down there is unknown, but it is believed that they were killed by Barrage saving his students when he electrocuted them and smashed them against a wall. Season Two Other Blue Tazelwurms also dwell under the school presumably guarding the mysterious magnetic pyramid in the laboratory beneath the school. They have, however, become cyborg-slaves to the Coral Grove cult acting like maddened guard or attack dogs. Season Three With aid from the Red Tatzelwurm, Lee Ping returned to school in hopes of finding Barrage. Somehow the reprogramed Blue Tatzelwurm Cyborgs' implants were overwritten and they turned against the Mann, Wurst and Finnwich organization. The Serpent than defeated the Cyborgs while the Unnamed Male Council Member applied their first key and a replica. However the pyramid rejected the opening with the faux key, causing it to explode and further anger the Tatzelwurms present. While the Serpent covered their escape, the Council fled the scene and began to search for the Red Tatzelwurm in hopes of finding the real second Key, unaware that it was in Lee Ping's possession. The Red Tatzelwurm was then captured and prepared to be transformed into a cyborg slave like its blue brethren. However, Lee and BIffy disguised themselves as Green Hazmats and managed to rescue it. The Blue Tatzelwurms remained out of the Council's control due to interference (possibly from the pyramid, as theorized by the Unnamed Council Member), forcing a large group of hazmats to hold them off while the Council took hold of the pyramid initiating several failed attempts to open up the pyramid with a Hazmat being destroyed each time. Because of the chaos in the epic battle between the robots and Tatzelwurms, Lee Ping managed to sneak by without much difficulty and steal back the keys. It appears that the Tatzelwurms retreated once the ray of light from the solar eclipse hit the pyramid as they were absent when Lee and the Amazing Finnwich visited Aexander Nigma's final resting place and gained the information of the secrets within. Season Four Eventually the Blue Tatzelwurms were once again taken over by His Eminence, who reactivated them to take back the pyramid, which utterly failed when Finnwich played a mysterious "the first ever" song, deactivating them while the Red Tatzelwurm bought him the time necessary. Their current status is unknown. Subspecies Throughout history, a few different Tazelwurms subspecies existed at one point or another: * Yellow - were the first creatures walking on the Earth's surface * White (or pale blue) - existed during, approximately, Jurassic Era * Green - briefly seen with yellow Tatzelwurms. * Black Tazelwurm was shown on a Greek vase, however it is unknown whenever such Tazelwurms existed or the depiction was simply dependant on an pottery technique known as black-figure style which existed in ancient Greece at that time. In the modern day only two colours of Tazelwurms are shown: * The blue Tazelwurms, which have become cyborg-slaves to the Coral Grove Cult (aka MWF) and protect the mysterious magnetic pyramid underneath the Outcast's table. However, in Season Three, their implants were overwritten and they began to turn against their would-be masters in favour of defending the pyramid from anyone trying to get in, including them. It remained this way throughout Season Three, but they were retaken under control sometime in Season four and utilized by Carl Brocher's last attempt against the Nigma School's Resistance which ended in failure, and their subsequent deactivation by Finnwich. *[[The Red Tatzelwurm|The Red Tatzelwurm]] who serves as A Nigma High's mascot. This species is also associated with territory of Asia, especially Korea. Unlike its blue brethren, it still opposes MWF and has befriended Lee Ping. It has been the biggest thorn in MWF's plans to revive Carl Brocher's Reptilian race. Trivia *In real life, Tazelwurms appear in Alpine Folklore, and is a stubby, lizard-like creature that lives in Austrian, Bavarian, Italian and Swiss Alps. Other names for the Tazelwurm are Stollenwurm, Springwurm, and Praatzelwurm. *The Red Tatzelwurm notably is the mascot of A Nigma High. *n Welcome to Factory Island two blue (either cyborg or robotic, it is unknown which) Tazelwurms were introduced guarding the underground laboratory of the Green Apple Splat Factory. *In Outcast times at A Nigma, Tazelwurms were shown attacking a tyranosaurus, the minotaur and a pheonix. *Lee jokingly remarked that the Tazelwurm is the Loch Ness Monster's first cousin. ("the Outcasts Strike Back"). Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Detentionaire Category:A Nigma High Category:Antiquis Triangulum Category:Species